teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Looks Like The Z-Warriors Are Blasting Off Again!
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 11 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Looks Like The Z-Warriors Are Blasting Off Again!" is the first episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the eleventh episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on January 26, 2010, seven months after the finale of Season 1. 'Summary' Thanks to his numerous injuries, Goku is being treated in hospital. Master Roshi asks how the recovery is going, and Goku responds that it will take at least two months. However, when he tries to list his various injuries, he gets stuck in a loop, repeating his brain damage, and then greets Roshi, forgetting he has already arrived. Dr. Fieldgood announces that Goku has another visitor: this surprises Goku, as he believes all his friends to be present. It then turns out that the visitor is Mr. Popo, causing Goku to freak out due to his previous encounter with Kami's assistant. Dr. Fieldgood manages to sedate Goku with Clorox, causing Goku to foam at the mouth. The doctor promptly leaves, and Mr. Popo bids him farewell. Roshi asks who this mysterious person is, and Korin tells him it's Mr. Popo, who lives on the Lookout with Kami. This startles Roshi, who is unaware Korin can speak. Mr. Popo then tells everyone how to wish their friends back: that is, by travelling to Kami's home planet, Namek. Bulma says she has never heard of such a planet, but Popo dismisses her as "a woman who doesn't know any better". Krillin attempts to defend her but is mocked for his troubles as "a woman who doesn't know any better." Krillin admits he walked right into that one. Popo goes on to inform the group that he knows how to get them there, but that someone must go with him to find the ship. Bulma believes they should have a vote on the matter, and everyone else decides she should be the one to volunteer. Left clutching at straws, Bulma remembers that she has the remote control for one of the Saiyan ships, but then accidentally causes it to self-destruct. Popo remarks that she has run out of options, and Roshi tells her to "stop being such a scaredy-cat" and go with the "scary genie". Bulma angrily tells the others that Krillin will have his ass kicked if anything happens to her whilst she is with Popo. She then climbs on Popo's flying carpet, and the two disappear. Re-appearing at Yunzabit Heights, Popo announces their arrival. Bulma is surprised at how far they have travelled in a few seconds, to which Popo replies that the carpet does about "10,000 miles to the soul", or gallon. Bulma asks that if it can move that fast, why didn't he lend it to Goku during the battle against the Saiyans, since he would have made it in time to save Piccolo had he used the carpet. Popo says he was pre-occupied, and we learn that he was making (as well as buttering) toast at the time. The pair manage to find Kami's ship, which is old and covered in moss. Popo manages to open and close the ship's door, which he appears to do by saying his own name. However, after the ship propels both to Jupiter, Popo tells Bulma that the ship "just knows better". Amazed by the view, Bulma excitedly realizes that they will be able to wish back their friends, but before she can finish her sentence, Popo orders the ship back to Earth. Back at the hospital, Bulma tells the others that they should be able to reach Namek in no time, with Popo as their pilot. This terrifies Krillin, who is relieved when Popo refuses to go. Bulma is stunned, but Popo reminds her that he wouldn't need them if he was going to do it himself. He says he'll see them when they get back, except for Krillin. Krillin tries to laugh off this prediction. Chi-Chi is convinced that Gohan isn't going to Namek, but when he tells her of his plans, she starts to become angry. Gohan argues that it's his responsibility to help revive the others, as Piccolo died for him. Working herself into a frenzy, Chi-Chi forbids Gohan from going anywhere, causing him to snap and tell her to shut up. An awkward pause follows, and Gohan quietly announces that he'll "be going to Namek now". Chi-Chi concedes, and shuts the door behind her. Trying to defuse the tension, Bulma mentions that they'll need to start work on the ship. We then cut to Dr. Briefs' workshop, and Bulma asks him how the work is progressing. Dr. Briefs replies that he is having difficulty with the translator: instead of Namekian, everything now speaks in Moon speak, including the toilet. After a ten-day gap, we see Krillin and Bulma waiting at Kame House with the ship. Krillin asks if everything is ready, and Bulma confirms this, though it appears that the translator on the toilet is still broken, as it now speaks in German. Gohan arrives with Chi-Chi and the Ox-King, and is sporting a ridiculous haircut, which amuses Krillin greatly. The two bicker for a short while, but Bulma interrupts them, reminding them that they're due for take-off. Gohan says goodbye to his family, and Chi-Chi tells him not to make friends with any "questionable strangers", including Krillin in this list. On the ship, Krillin asks Bulma where he should put his stuff, and is bluntly told to "sit down, strap in and shut up". Gohan appears to have brought a fair amount of luggage, revealing that Chi-Chi packed his bags. Krillin comments that it's a good idea to be prepared, but is then caught off guard by Bulma, who launches the ship by uttering the word "Popo". Kami's ship rockets off into the distance, with Gohan and Krillin's screams trailing off. In the Stinger, Goku is seen gargling incoherently except for the word "bacon" as a result of drinking the Clorox. Cast Main Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Kid Goku, Gohan, Roshi *KaiserNeko - Korin, Yajirobe, Toilet #1 *Lanipator - Krillin, Mr. Popo, Toilet #2 *Hbi2k - Dr. Briefs *Megami33 - Bulma *Antfish - Dr. Fieldgood *WhiteAsh002 - Nurses 1 and 2 *Little Kuriboh - Narrator Featuring *Hnilmik - Chi-Chi *Kirbopher15 - Ox-King Running Gags *Mr Popo's creepy nature is the main source of humor in this episode, as seen by the effect his arrival has on Goku. He also continues to call people "maggots". *Krillin's fear of Mr. Popo is played for laughs. *Gohan unleashes another foul-mouthed rant, this time at his mother. Cultural References * he title is a reference to Team Rocket from Pokémon, who, after being hit with any given attack or explosion, yell out "We're blasting off again!" *When Kami's ship is in orbit of Jupiter, the end credits suite from Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country can be heard playing in the background. *Krillin remarks that Gohan looks like a young Moe Howard, which is a reference to The Three Stooges. Trivia *This is the first time we see Korin in DragonBall Z Abridged, as well as Dr. Briefs. *Mr. Popo's carpet appears to use human souls as a source of fuel. *This is the first episode where Hnilmik voices Chi-Chi. *From this episode onward, the show's footage is taken from the limited-edition Dragon Box home release of Dragon Ball Z, rather than Funimation's official home release (commonly referred to as the Orange Brick sets). As explained in the Episode Breakdown for Episode 51, the reason for this change was due to the Dragon Boxes offering superior remasters than the Orange Bricks, lacking the latter's color over-saturation, DVNR errors, and poor widescreen cropping. *This marks one of the few times Team Four Star uses footage from the original Dragon Ball. *This is the only season premiere that doesn't have a Krillin Owned Count. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x01 2x01 2x01